¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?
by Alana-Sama
Summary: Sakura sale a entrenar con Ino y Hinata, luego de que sus amigos las desprecien. Luego de 4 años vuelven a Konoha. Algo hizo que sakura Tubiera miedo ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?.
1. Chapter 1

**Holo, soy Alana-Sama :3 y este es mi primer fanfic, antes hice un one-shot, está horrible D:, bueno.. Este Fic trata sobre Sasuke y Sakura, junto con todos sus amigos, ellos quieren averiguar ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?. Sakura cambió y ahora le tiene miedo a los hombres.. Muchos secretos saldrán a la luz y todo cambiará. ¿Podrán Sakura y Sasuke estar juntos?. Lee el fic y averígualo :). No seas mala y aprieta el botoncito de abajo, y escríbeme tu opinión. Que tengas un Feliz día, tarde, noche.. Lo que sea.. :D. Poor favor deja tu opinión, conste que no soy de esas que dicen "denme un Review o no subo más", te lo pido como favor, trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Alana-Sama.**

Prólogo

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha, junto con sus amigas, Hinata e Ino. Las tres iban un poco desanimadas.

-No te preocupes, Sabes que Sasuke es así, y seguro Naruto solo esta de malas, no es por ti, no te estreses- Dijo una rubia con una sonrisa forzada.

- Tal vez, Ino- Dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

-En mi caso shikamaru seguía igual, pero.. chouji, el me miraba extraño, como si quisiera que no estuviera allí.-

- Así es como siempre me miró Sasuke-kun..-

- Lo mismo me paso, Kiba-kun y Sinno-San, me miraban muy mal. ¿Qué creen que les pase?- dijo entre tartamudeos la peliazul.

- Pero de Naruto no me lo esperaba- Sakura estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella no iba a llorar ¡No más!.

-Sakura, ellos no merecen tus lágrimas, no vuelvas a llorar por ellos, no más.

Sakura sonrió viendo los ojos azules como el cielo que tenía en frente.

De repente Hinata dijo –No te preocupes Sakura, Nosotras estamos juntas- Frunció el ceño.

-Shika nunca me había hablado de esa forma. Y aún no puedo creer lo de Chouji.

-akamaru me gruñó.., Kiba nunca dejaba que lo haga.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños Sakura ¡No debe haber caras tristes! Cumples 14! ¿No es genial?

- Desearía que mamá estuviera viva.. ella siempre me sorprendía con algún regalo, siempre era justamente lo que yo quería.

- Saku..

-Y no puedo decir que "celebro con Papá mi cumpleaños".

Back.-

El padre de Sakura la golpeaba desde que tenía nueve, cuando tenía la oportunidad, porque "ella era una deshonra para los Haruno." Sakura nunca se quejó, Ino se dio cuenta rápidamente cuando Sakura iba a jugar a su casa, siempre tenía moretones, y una vez cuando le preguntó, Sakura miró al cielo, suspiró y le dijo –Soy una Deshonra para mi familia, me lo merezco-

Ino se horrorizó, Sakura lo decía con tanta naturalidad. Sakura le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a ningún Adulto, le dio permiso para contárselo a Hinata, las tres eran Buenas amigas.

Flash Back.-

-Sakura, ¿desde hace cuanto no celebres tu cumpleaños?

-Desde que mi mamá murió, mientras estaba en los exámenes Chunin.

-¡Pero si eso fue hace tres años! ¿Nadie te ha traído regalos, ni nada?

-No, cerda. –Dijo mirando al suelo. –Pararon para sentarse en una banca en un parque-

-Bueno, eso se acabó. No haremos una fiesta, porque claramente, nadie vendría.. Pero, toma, Frentezota-

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos, Ino le estaba extendiendo una cajita rectangular.

-Hinata y yo, recordamos que era tu cumpleaños, nunca nos avísas.

-¡HINATA, CERDA!- Grito para tirárseles encima, haciendo que las tres cayeran de la banca.

-¡Frente de Marquesina, te queremos!

-¡Cierto Ino!- Hinata No tartamudeaba más. Gracias a Ino y Sakura, consiguieron quitarle el hábito.

Las tres sonreían y se miraban entre ellas.

-¡Ábrelo Saku!

-Vamos Sakura

- Ya voy, Ya voy- dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrió la caja para encontrarse con un collar, con un dije de un helado, hecho con brillantes, el helado era de fresa y chocolate, era un cono con una cereza, era ¡divino! (como hubiera dicho Ino).

-¿Te gustó?- Pregunto la de la coleta

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Muchísasimas gracias!- Dijo parándose para abrazar a sus amigas.

-De nada Saku

-Gracias Hina

-De nada- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias a eso, se olvidaron lo que les había pasado antes.

(Lo que pasó esa mañana)

Back.-

Sakura corría al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete

-¡Naruto! –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Hola.

-ahh..- Dijo mirándola con ¿Indiferencia? ¿Aburrimiento?- ¿Qué quieres Sakura?

-No yo ..nada- Dijo mirando al suelo

-¿Entonces para qué interrumpes mi entrenamiento?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido

Sakura lo mira con la boca abierta, pero no dice nada. De repente aparece Sasuke.

-Te lo dije , solo es una molestia, no sé para qué está en nuestro equipo, si solo estuviera Sai, sería mejor, ella sólo nos retrasa, Hmp, Eres Inservible, deberías Irte a otro lado, aquí no sirves de nada.- Lo dijo así, rápido y simple, clavando mil y un kunais en el corazón de Sakura con cada palabra.

- por primera vez lo admito, Tienes razón Teme. Sakura, vete de aquí.- Dijo con el ceño aún fruncido.

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás, hasta que chocó con algo, más bien alguien.

-S-sai.. Lo s-

-¿Ahora además de ser Fea eres ciega?- Dijo con superioridad.

Sakura calló y se fue de allí, a casa de Ino, entró llorando a la Florería, para pedir permiso, a la mamá de Ino para ir a verla, La mamá de Ino solo asintió y la miró preocupada.

Fue y Encontró a Ino en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Flash back.-

Luego Ino Recordó que fue lo que le pasó..

Back.-

Ino Caminaba después de haber entregado un arreglo de flores, cuando pasó por Ichiraku

De repente, vió en las butacas sentados a Shikamaru y Chouji, fue con ánimo de saludarles pero de repente escucho su nombre en la conversación

-Solo es una rubia hueca- Dijo Chouji mirando con indiferencia su plato de comida.

- Que problemática.. Solo causa problemas, ella y sus problemas con Sakura, hnn, si tratara de arreglarse menos serviría de algo en las misiones- Dijo Shikamaru

-Ella solo es.. estúpida ,creo que deberíamos pedir un nuevo compañero de equipo.

De repente vieron para atrás, encontrándose con una Ino con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Hola Ino- Dijeron ambos como si nada. Ella solo abrió la boca

-Que problemática eres Ino- Dijo pero.. con un tono de voz.. diferente al normal, como si de verdad fuera problemática ,pero en mal sentido. Chouji la miro y luego siguió comiendo.

Ino se fue de ahí corriendo por los tejados llorando, fue corriendo a su casa. Luego de unos minutos, Sakura llegó y le contó lo que le pasó a ella.

Flash Back.-

Luego de eso se encontraron a Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos caminando por el parque y les contó lo que le pasó.

-¿Qué te pasó Hina?- Hablo Sakura

- Es que primero Choqué con Naruto-kun y...

Back.-

Hinata iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha, hasta que de repente, chocó con alguien

-¡Naruto-kun! Lo siento mucho, no fue mi in-

- Cállate Hinata, fíjate por donde caminas- Dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a una triste Hinata tirada en el piso.

Luego pensaba irse al parque para aclarar sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Kiba y Shino, los escucho murmurar algo.

-Al fin nos iremos de misión sin la mocosa, la "muñequita de porcelana" no va a estar haciéndonos parecer débiles, es muy.. molesta. Muy patosa e idiota, preferiría a cualquiera de los chicos de nuestra generación, en vez de ella.

-Hnn.

Hinata se entristeció se decidió por ir a la casa de Ino. Justo cuando iba hacia allá se encontró con una Sakura y a una Ino muy tristes caminando. Se junto con ellas y se contaron lo que pasó. Hasta que llegaron a donde están ahora.

Las tres chicas miraron al cielo, pidiendo que algo cambie. Después de ese deseo, todo iba a cambiar, solo que para mal.

del Prólogo.-

**Bueno, eso fue todo, No sé si les gustó o no, pero muchas gracias por leer :B**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hallo! :D ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien *-* Recibí Reviewsss ¡Muchísimas gracias! Abajo pongo los nombres de las diosas que comentaron c: Me hicieron muy feliz, es mi primera historia y.. me sentí especia. Eeemmh En el Prólogo Me faltaron algunos "Flash" o "Fin Flash" No entendí que pasho D: Y me equivoqué en una que otra palabra, pero prometo, meterle pata y mejorar :), pero ayúdenme diciéndome en que me equivoco, el saber mis errores me hará mejorar, lo prometo " ._.)/ Advierto que me faltan muchos acentos, mi compu en vez de los acentos pone " ´´ ". D:**_

_**Nos leemos más abajo :D.**_

Capítulo 1

_**Sin Comentarios..¡Tonta Ino-Cerda!**_

Sakura, Ino y Hinata, después de dormir en casa de la de ojos perlas, olvidaron por completo que al día siguiente tenían entrenamiento, estaban nerviosas, no querían verles a la cara, decidieron que iban a entrenar entre ellas.

Se miraron y asintieron. Era hora de enfrentar sus miedos. No estaban enojadas, rabiosas ni nada por el estilo, más bien estaban con una mirada triste y un rostro decaído

_Flash Back_

Antes de llegar a la casa de la ojiperla, y recibir una buena regañada de Neji, que tuvo que hacer clones para que no las retaran. Pero calló al ver que las tres seguían seguían llorando, estaba sorprendido, hace un tiempo que Sakura ya no lloraba, había dejado su manía por Sasuke, y se había vuelto fuerte gracias a Tsunade. Hinata nunca lloraba en público, o si lo hacía era por una buena razón. Jamás había visto llorar a Ino. Esto estaba mal.

Las tres sollozaron y lo miraron, Neji se entristeció, y para que un cubito de hielo muestre sus emociones, abrazando a las tres chicas, es un caso extremo. Estaban decaídas, apenas se mantenían en pie, las tres pusieron la cabeza gacha. Neji las llevo cargando una por una hacia la habitación de la pelinegra.

Al llegar Neji las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora.. ¿Me pueden explicar que les pasa? –Dijo con una voz neutral pero preocupada.

- Neji Nee-San- Dijo la pelinegra aún llorando. Ino y Sakura se durmieron de Cansancio.

A Hinata le toco explicarle todo al chico. El cada vez fruncía más y más el ceño

-Hinata-Sama, eso no es justo, se merecen una golpiza, dijo con un tono ronco.

Hinata lo vió y solo negó con la cabeza.

-No vale la pena, Neji Nee-san, Solo dejarán de ser nuestros amigos y ya. Pediremos a Tsunade-Sama ser un equipo nosotras tres.- Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra.

-Está bien, Hinata sama, pero no dude que si vuelvo a ver que la tratan mal o algo por el estilo..- Hizo el gesto de cortar cabezas. Dijo sonriendo de lado. Hinata se carcajeó y lo miró más feliz, pero su mirada no cambió.

_Fin Flash Back_

Al día siguiente Sakura, Ino y Hinata, se la pasaron jugando y tratando de olvidar lo que pasó. La mirada triste y sus caras demacradas seguían igual. Labios secos, ojos rojos e hinchados, ojeras pronunciadas. Su mirada de una infinita tristeza, sus ojos estaban apagados, y su sonrisa estaba, pero parecía una pequeña mueca, era más falsa que la sonrisa de Sai, y eso era decir que era una sonrisa MUY MUY MUY notoriamente falsa, pero Sakura.. Era la más ¿Afectada?.. Como sea. Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, con sus típicos trajes de entrenamiento (los mismos de Naruto Shippuden).

Todos los chicos voltean a verlas cono siempre, pero al verlas de cerca, no dijeron nada. Se quedaron estáticos. Las chicas estaban .. No había palabras para describirlas.. se veían tan débiles y con la cabeza gacha, para que no las vean a los ojos.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Sakura-Chan!- Dijo un rubio Hiperactivo con antes una gran sonrisa, que ahora era una mueca de preocupación.

Sakura caminó hacia donde estaba el equipo siete.

-¿Qué necesitas Naruto?- Dijo con una voz suave y muy baja. Su cabeza no estuvo levantada ni un momento.

-¿Sakura-chan.. Estás Bien?

- Sí..

-Sakura, levanta la cara- dijo el kitsune con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Para?

Naruto la ignoró, tomó el mentón de la chica, y le obligó a mostrar su rostro. Naruto La vio y se horrorizó ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su compañera para que esté así? Tenía ojeras, ojos rojos e hinchados, se notó que lloró esta mañana y a altas horas de la noche.. sus labios resecos significaban que ni siquiera quiso comer. Estaba pálida. Pero lo que más le impactó fue su mirada. Era opaca, y era de la más triste que había visto. Frunció el seño

-¿Quién te hizo esto Sakura-Chan? Es un idiota, te juró que encontraré a esa persona y le sacaré los pulmones por su ombligo (N/A AJAJAJA no me pregunten, lo de los pulmones espontaneo xD) -No es necesario.. Naruto.

-¡Teme! ¿Verdad que encontraremos al idiota que dejó así a Sakura-Chan y le daremos una lección?

-hmp…¿Que te pasó Sakura?

-Nada.- dijo para salir corriendo, al lugar donde iba cuando se sentía sola.

-Mamá.. te extraño tanto, si tan solo estuvieras aquí- Estaba junto a la piedra de mármol de ninjas caídos.

Escucho el silbido del viento, y recordó la canción que su mamá le cantaba, se trataba sobre el viento (Es un ending de Naruto).

..Nunca vivas tan sabiamente, porque tienes razón, se libre, o te odiarás a ti mismo al final..-Susurró para ella misma. Dejando caer una lágrima.

(Con Ino y Hinata)

Ino y Hinata siguieron entrenando solas, sabían donde estaría Sakura . El equipo de cada una se acercó.

-Hola Hinata- dijo un sonriente Kiba.

-Hola Kiba- Dijo Hinata seria frunciendo el ceño. –¿Hina, te pasa algo?

-No. Nada.. Escuche su conversación de ayer.. y como quieren que salga de su equipo.. No hay problema, hablare con Tsunade-Sama para que me cambie de equipo, estaré con Sakura e Ino.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué Hicimos?- Dijo Kiba mirándola seriamente.- Decíamos la verdad, los dos odiamos a franchesca.- Hinata tuvo una caída anime. Franchesca era la Puddle que remplazaba Aakamaru, por que tenia lastimada una pata.- Hinata se sintió tonta, Franchesca era tonta e insoportable, no servía en las misiones y se quejaba por todo. -¿Pero por que Akamaru me gruño?- dijo curiosa. –En el parque había un gato, tal vez por eso.-Dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo siento, lo siento, creí que hablaban de mí- Dijo una Sonrojada Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso no explica porque Naruto-kun me trato mal..- Murmuró. Kiba la escucho y se carcajeo –Eso es mi culpa- Dijo. –Hinata lo miro con una ceja en alto.- ¿De que hablas Kiba-kun? – dejo de reírse y dijo. –Escondí su tetera para hacer ramen en tu casa, la encontró y seguro pensó que me ayudaste a esconderla- Dijo volviendo a carcajearse. Hinata tenía un Aura asesina. Miro a Kiba y le dio el coscorrón más fuerte del mundo.- ¡KIBA, ERES UN BAKA!.

Shikamaru y Chouji Fueron con Ino. Ino seguía triste.

-Hola, mujer problemática.

-Hola Ino.

-Hola..- Chicos.. Me mudo de Equipo.

-¿Qué por qué? Que problemático.- -¿Por que Ino?- Dijeron el vago y el redondito.

-Por que Por lo que escuche ayer, ustedes quieren que me vaya de su equipo.

-¿ De qué hablas?-

-De lo que escuche en Ichiraku. Soy solo una rubia hueca, recuerdan.- dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-No hablábamos de ti, mujer problemática. Hablábamos de Temari, que era nuestra compañera en la misión a Suna cuando estabas enferma. Fue la peor compañera de equipo.

-Shikamaru, solo dices eso porque te dijo millones de insultos cuando le dijiste "problemática".

-Ya cállate Chouji.

Ino los miro con una sonrisa y se les tiró encima a los dos. -¡¿Entonces No me odian?!- Dijo radiante.

-Jamás Ino, eso es imposible.- Ino quedo encima de Shikamaru y estaban a unos centímetros, sus labios casi estaban juntos. De repente Choji se movió, hizo que Shikamaru se mueva y todo resulto.. En un beso. Ambos abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Pero no se separaron, Ino correspondió al beso y cerró los ojos. No se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio del campo de entrenamiento, por el rostro de chibi Chouji todos fueron hasta ahí y miraron eso con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hey, Búsquense un hotel! – Grito Kiba. Haciendo que los dos se separan, mirando que alrededor en un semicírculo sus amigos los mirarban, les salieron gotas de sudor. Shikamaru se dirigió a Ino.

- mujer Problemática ..

-¿Qué Shika?- Dijo toda roja.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- murmuro en su oído. Ino lo agarro de las solapas y lo beso apasionadamente.

-¿eso es un sí? – Todos sonrieron. Eran oficialmente novios.

(Con Sakura)

Al segundo. Empezó a llover Sakura decidió ir a su casa, por suerte Kaname (El Padre de Sakura) Estaba de Misión.. Lastimosamente llegaba en más tardar dos horas. Se cambió rápidamente. Preparó el té justo como le gustaba a Kaname, lo había aprendido a las malas cuando le tiraron una taza de té hirviendo, quemándola bastante, por suerte.. no dejó cicatriz alguna. Luego prendió la fogata.. Arregló el sofá, hizo galletas con un jutsu de fuego que consiguió hacer, le preparó la ducha caliente con un cambio de ropa al lado, una toalla al lado de la puerta de la entrada.

-Creo que eso ya es to- Escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Cerró los ojos con miedo, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Kaname habló.

-¡Sakura.. Ven aquíi!- Dijo con un tono suave y tierno, pero Sakura sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar. Ella no podía defenderse de Kaname, el le había puesto un sello especial, sus golpes no funcionaban con él.

Sakura bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Kaname ya se había bañado.

Kaname la miró con el ceño fruncido, y de repente dijo

-Sakurita-Dijo negando con el dedo- Creo que te equivocaste en algo

-¿En-n que Pa-padre?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TARTAMUDEES!- dijo pegándole con una mesa

Sakura no podía llorar. Iba a ser peor.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE DEJAR FRÍA EL AGUA?

Kaname golpeó a Sakura en el rostro y la tiró al piso, empezó a patearla en el estómago haciendo perdiera sangre, con un kunai, le corto el antebrazo la dejó tirada en el piso y dijo.

-Me voy de misión de nuevo, sólo vine a bañarme. Vuelvo en 3 meses. Adiós Sakurita.- Dijo sonriendo Cínicamente. Luego abandonó la casa, Sakura se sentó en una esquina de la sala hecha un ovillo, esperando a que su chakra vuelva.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?

-Sakura..-Escuchó decir a Sasuke.

-¡INO NOS DIJO QUE TE DEJÁRAMOS EN PAZ PERO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!- Imagínense quien grita. Si, el rubio hiperactivo.

-Sakura, abre la puerta.

-Por favor váyanse.- escucharon eso como un susurro casi inaudible.

Escucharon sollozos, y esta vez no era por ellos. Se miraron extrañados y asintieron-

Sakura por su lado Sólo dijo un débil –Váyanse, no me pasa nada.- Pero en vez de ser parecer serena, su voz salió rota.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron – Sakura, vamos a tirar la puerta-.

-¡No me pasa nada!

-PRAAAAAAAMMMM- (Que geniales efectos de sonido :P)

Por su parte Sakura sólo les dio la espalda. Naruto se acerco a Sakura. Y escucho sus sollozos.

-¿Sakura-chan? Si es por ayer, estaba de mal humor porque perdí mi tetera para calentar agua para mi ramen instantáneo 'ttebayo y el teme estaba molesto conmigo, pero se desquitó contigo.. ¡Perdón! – ¿Me perdonas Sakura-Chan?

No hay problema Naruto .No es eso- Susurro tan bajo que apenas la oyeron.

-Sakura-Chan..¿qué te pasa?- dijo acercándose

-Naruto, por favor.. No te acerques.- susurró. Pero Naruto no le hizo caso. Se acercó a ella, la tomo del hombro como a cualquier persona pero ella gimió de dolor. Rápidamente quitó su mano de ahí.

- Dobe, ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Sasuke.. No fui yo…- Dijo mirándola con el seño fruncido. Sasuke de repente miró en donde estaba la pelirrosa Dándoles la espalda, miro atentamente, y vio que había un charco de una cantidad considerable de sangre. Ensanchó los ojos

-Dobe….Mira ahí- Dijo sin aliento sorprendido. Naruto miró aquello y se asustó más.

-Sakura-chan.. date vuelta.. –dijo Naruto Seriamente. Vió como Sakura se daba lentamente la vuelta mostrando un cuerpo lleno de cortaduras, seis o siete moretones en brazos y piernas, un corte largo en su antebrazo que le hacía perder bastante sangre, y el labio y la ceja rotos. De repente se arqueó y empezó a toser sangre.

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron la boca pero no dijeron nada. Fruncieron los seños lo más que pudieron y apretaron los puños con coraje.

Sakura los miró con ojos nublados por el dolor y.. Se derrumbó. Estaba por caer al piso cuando Sasuke hizo uso de sus reflejos. Sakura se quejó de dolor aún estando desmayada, seguro las heridas le escocían

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Sakura?- Sasuke susurro.

-¡TEME, AL HOSPITAL!

Sasuke corrió a todo dar a la par que Naruto, llegaron al hospital, y por pura suerte se encontraba Tsunade.

Tsunade la miró con pena. Otra vez pasó. Estúpido sello.

-La estaba esperando- Dijo una nada sorprendida Tsunade, Sonrió tristemente al tener a su alumna en brazos.

-¿Qué?- La miraron furibundos Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Sabía que esto iba a pasar y no hizo nada?-

-¿Ustedes no lo saben?- Dijo mirándolos con el seño fruncido.- Les explico después-

Tsunade curó a Sakura y vendó sus heridas con cariño y cuidado. Para luego mirar a Sasuke y Naruto y indicándoles con la cabeza que la sigan.

*En la oficina de Tsunade (Del Hospital)*

-Ahora ¡explíquese! ¡¿Cómo sabía que esto iba a pasar?!- Dijo el rubio, junto con una mirada furibunda hacia la mujer de grandes atributos.

-Todos en la aldea sabían que esto iba a pasar.- Los miró seriamente.

-No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura? 'ttebayo

-Su padre volvió de su misión.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Su padre la golpea desde que tenía nueve… cuando tenía 11 nos enteramos, casi la mata. Ustedes aún no eran gennins, en ese entonces ella iba a la academia.

Entonces Sasuke y Naruto recordaron algo.

_Flash back_

Naruto estaba en la academia, y por primera vez llegó temprano y se encontraba solo con el "Teme". De repente escuchan que alguien está cerca de la puerta del salón.

-Iruka-Sensei, Pasó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue la peor.. casi muere.

-¡Esto no puede continuar así! Es solo una niña, No merece eso.

-No podemos hacer nada Iruka. Cuando vuelva por favor cuídala.

Sasuke y Naruto ignoraron eso, _no era su problema_, así que siguieron peleando

_Fin Flash Back_

-Pero ¿Qué?..¿Por qué lo hace?- dijo el azabache

-Porque según él Sakura es una deshonra para el clan Haruno. Porque ella despertó su kekkei genkai antes que los demás. Ella es la última Haruno con el Sharingan zafiro. Ella es la última de su clan, aparte de su papá. Su clan fue aniquilado, miembro por miembro. Por su propio padre. Su madre trato de protegerla y murió en el intento. Kaname solo la está dejando vivir por que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, ya podrá trasplantarse sus ojos.

-¿Sha-sharingan?- Dijo Sasuke con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan no se defiende?

-Por que los Haruno tienen un sello especial, no pueden pelear contra sus progenitores, cada vez que los intentan atacar se quedan sin chakra. Es imposible que luche contra él, solo si.. No, es imposible..

-¿Qué cosa, vieja?

-QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA, BAKA.- dijo la mujer estrellando su puño contra la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que caiga por la ventana. Pero.. solo estaban en el cuarto piso.

-¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Eso no importa. La única solución es alejar a Kaname de Sakura. Siempre lo estoy mandando a misiones que duran meses, para que no se quede cerca de Sakura por mucho tiempo.

-Creo que tengo la solución.- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Esa sonrisa, espanta, Uchiha.

-Hmp..

Naruto llega de nuevo a la oficina, todo magullado, con hojas dentro de su sudadera, ramitas en su pelo, una mejilla hinchada y un ojo morado.

-Aggggjjjj- Dijo sufriendo arrastrándose como oruga. (N/A: Orugas :D)

-Dobe, que te parece si *lalalalalala* Para que *lalalalalalala* Porque *lalalalalalalala* ¿Sí?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, TEME!

-SHHHH, SAKURA DUERME EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO- Cuchicheó Tsunade.

Luego de media hora de hablar sobre su plan, todos fueron a la habitación de Sakura. Ella justamente se encontraba entre-abriendo los ojos, la luz del hospital la molestaba-.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-¿Na-Naruto?¿Sasuke-kun?

-Parece que el "kun" volvió- Sasuke sonrió socarronamente

-Etto..rayos- Dijo una Sakura sonrojada.

-Sakura-chan.. ¿Por qué no nos contaste eso, ni lo de tu clan o lo de tu familia?

-No me pareció importante, contándoles eso, o quejándome, no me iba a devolver nada, tampoco puedo vengarme de Kaname, como ya deben saber yo.. no puedo, lo único que querría hacer es hacerle ver todo lo que me hizo y molerlo a golpes-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto y Sasuke aún seguían asombrados, con todo eso, aún sonreía, siempre estuvo para ellos, ambos sintiéndose tan miserables por lo de su familia, nunca se dieron cuenta, ni se preguntaron ¿cómo era la vida de su compañera de equipo?

-Sakura tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿Qué, Sasuke-kun?

-Recuerdas que Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo, vivimos juntos?

-Si..

-¡Te vienes a vivir con nosotros! ¡'ttebayo!

-¿Q-Que? Pero Kanam- Sasuke la corto

-Él no importa, nosotros ¡le patearemos el trasero cuando vuelva! 'ttebayo

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cuándo me puede dar de alta?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hagamos esto, Naruto, Sasuke, uno de los dos se tiene que encargar de llevar a Sakura a su casa, ayúdenla a empacar, y luego, llévenla a su casa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo la llevo- Dijeron ambos a la vez. Se miraron con rayitos en los ojos.

-¡No ,yo!- de nuevo hablaron juntos

-Chicos, hay una manera fácil de decidirlo.

-¿Cómo, Tsunade?

-Fácil.. Piedra papel o tijera- dijo sonriendo. Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron una caída anime, y a Sakura le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

Luego de cuatro empates, Se quedó como que Sasuke cargaría a Sakura.

-Pff.. El teme lleva a una chica sexy en brazos mientras yo tengo que guardar cosas. Llegaron a la casa, y lo único que debían empacar era ropa. De repente Naruto abrió la boca de la impresión y un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta, Sasuke que entraba a la habitación, no tenía vista de lo que veía el rubio. Sakura hizo parar a Sasuke.

-¡Oh, no! Naruto vio mi armario- Dijo con una mueca de horror

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Dijo Naruto

-Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder. Sasuke La miró extrañado y lo único que pudo ver fue a un Naruto rojísimo con un derrame nasal. Sasuke, con Sakura aún en brazos fue hasta ahí, Soltó a Sakura de pronto, haciendo que caiga de lleno al piso. Sakura se paró y lo miró mal. Sasuke estaba más rojo que Naruto, y con doble derrame nasal. Sakura fue hasta la puerta negando con la cabeza, de verdad mataría a esa cerda.

Era una habitación gigante, con estantes con ganchos, por todas partes. Millones de conjuntos estaban ahí. Pero lo que le avergonzaba era que en el centro de la gran habitación, había un enorme semicírculo, en el cual se veían de frente los ganchos y podían observarse como 50 conjuntos de Lencería, 30 BabyDolls, unas 20 tangas y varios disfraces eróticos, uno de conejita otros de, gatita, perrita, colegiala, y cosas por el estilo. En medio del semicírculo se encontraba un caño, SI, de los caños para bailar, en la parte de atrás había una cama King size con miles de almohadas y al lado una bata. TRANSPARENTE.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ..con una cara indescriptible, luego lentamente se dieron vuelta y la miraron con cara de WTF

-Sakura-chan.. Y yo que te creí inocente.- Dijo Naruto rojo como un tomate

-Sakura, dime que no usaste esto..- Dijo Sasuke con un hilo de voz aún con cara de shock.

-No, no lo usé. Ino me lo regalo, por mi cumpleaños ayer.

-Pero ¿Qué?- Dijo señalando la pared detrás de Sakura.- Mira teme-

-ummh ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Sakura.

-Dice "Mira Arriba y Deléitate" – Todos miraron arriba y se sonrojaron-

-INO-CERDAAAA- Dijo Sakura

Naruto no paraba de carcajearse de las caras de sus compañeros.

Arriba en el techo hacían dos fotos gigantes, una de Sakura con un BabyDoll Rojo durmiendo en una forma sexy. Y la otra foto era de Sasuke solo en bóxers durmiendo también de una forma muy sexy.

Ambos tenían un tic en la ceja.- Con razón en casa de Hinata me obligó a usar eso- Pobre Neji.- Recordó- jajajajaja

-¿Ino, se metió en MI casa mientras YO estaba durmiendo?

-Yo la dejé entrar- Dijo Naruto sonriendo Pícaramente.-Por cierto, Sakura, No eres plana como pensábamos- Dijo con un dedo en la barbilla.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron sonrojados, aunque se habían odiado ayer, Sakura ya estaba bien.

-Espera.. ¿Qué dijiste que pasó con Neji?

Lo que Pasó fue que..

_Flash Back_

Sakura iba a baño que estaba en frente a la habitación de Hinata pero se le quedó la bata en el cuarto, así que tuvo que salir con su BabyDoll Rojo con encaje, al menos no era tan transparente, y tenía ropa interior abajo ..Estaba corriendo rápidamente hasta que..

-AUCH..!- Había chocado con alguien.. y nada menos que con ¡Neji! ¡Genial!.. su frente se coloreó de azul y se miraron a los ojos, estaban frente a frente

-Ahhh hola Neji.. –Uff no se fijo en lo que llevaba puesto.

-Que tal Sakura?- Iba a mirar abajo cuando Sakura le dijo

-¡No Neji! No mires ab- Tarde, un Neji rojo con derrame nasal estaba en el piso. Sakura suspiro, y trató de hacerlo de reaccionar, pero.. tratar de levantarlo era mucho, y le sacó uno que otro gemido de esfuerzo y eso hizo que Neji la viera, se cayera, y se fuera arrastrando de ahí. Decidió ir a vestirse, tranquilamente. Luego hablaría con ..el ..más bien se reiría en su cara.. pero era casi lo mismo ¿O No?

_Fin Flash Back_

A Sasuke le dio otro derrame nasal imaginándose los gemidos de Sakura, luego tomaría venganza de Neji, ella era SU molestia.

Empacaron Todo, incluyendo la lencería y los posters, e incluso llevaron el caño para "no herir los sentimientos de Ino" Según los chicos. Ambos rieron bajito después de que ella forzadamente aceptó.

Al llegar a la mansión en los distritos Uchiha, sonrió, estaba emocionada por vivir con sus compañeros, aún estando machacada .. pero en una hora ya podría estar normal, al diablo con Tsunade sama. No iba a esperar un día. Estaba muy feliz hasta que al abrir la puerta..

_**-¡¿QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!**_

- Sa-sakura- Chan, no sabíamos que ibas a venir..-

-Aunque lo hubieran sabido, no arreglarían nada, ¿o no?- dejo mirándolos con tono de burla. ..

-Bueno, esto me encanta.- dijo una pelirrosa, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-¿Queeé? Me gustan los retos- dijo cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua. Naruto y Sasuke la miraron negando la cabeza, divertidos.- Ahora ¡Fuera de aquí! Váyanse a entrenar o a lo que sea, tengo la tarde libre y no la voy a desperdiciar, dijo mientras sonreía de lado. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, asintieron, y al mismo tiempo dijeron – ¡SUERTE!- Para después salir corriendo.

-No puede estar tan mal..- Al entrar a la casa se calló y miles de gotitas de sudor adornaron su nuca.

La entrada estaba repleta de ropa sucia, podía ver cosas asquerosas por doquier, avanzó encontrándose con cuadros rotos, revistas tiradas, Boxers ¿con el estampado de Icha Icha?

-Kakashi-sensei..- Dijo sonriente mientras negaba con la cabeza, Era su pervertido favorito. Encontró otros bóxers. Unos blancos que tenían un "Ichiraku" bordado en naranja, junto con un plato de Ramen sonriente. Se carcajeó, y lo puso en el cesto en el que cargaba la ropa y de repente encontró unos Azules Marino con "Sweet, Sweet Revenge".. –Sasuke..- Dijo para tener luego una caída animé. Terminó de juntar la ropa y la llevó a la lavandería de la casa. Puso las máquinas de lavar en marcha y fue a seguir con su labor. Quitó los marcos rotos y dejó las fotos encima de un estante (Envuelta en plástico) No quería que se ensuciaran en ese chiquero.

Encontro que lo que parecía ser una pared negra.. pero era un gran espejo, uno MUY pero MUY sucio. Suspiró y dijo -¿Cómo pueden vivir así y lucir tan limpios y guapos?.- Barrió un poco y se encontró un anillo, era muy lindo, tenía el Símbolo Uchiha, con rubíes y Diamantes ¿Cómo alguien podía dejarlo por el piso? Negó con la cabeza y se lo puso, ahí estaría más seguro, luego se lo daría a Sasuke. Siguió barriendo, hasta quitar el polvo del piso, siguió desempolvando todos los estantes y despejando la entrada. Solo había limpiado el recibidor y parte de la sala, así que continuó limpiando, quito los vasos que estaban en la mesa ¡Sin posa-vasos! Eso era un pecado. La limpió y pudo ver que en vez de ser negra ¡era una mesa transparente con bordes negros! Era hermosa, limpió el Sofá, que en vez de ser marrón era Crema, Movió el viejo televisor y lo llevó al sótano. Limpió conde estaba, y sonrió lo que iba a hacer era genial. Continuó limpiando el pasillo, lleno de ropa también, llevo la ropa abajo, justo cuando las otras se habían terminado de lavar, puso la ya lavada en las secadora y las otras en las lavadoras (Había varias). Miró su reloj de muñeca, solo eran las 2, ella había empezado a las 12, así que no había pasado mucho tiempo. Al terminar la sala fue a la cocina.

Su boca tocó el piso, el fregadero lleno de platos la mesa llena de comida botada, envases de ramen por todas partes, vio varias cucarachas, había Moho en las paredes, moscas por todas partes. Bueno en Fin, Termino de lavar los platos con su mascarilla especial. Luego talló las paredes con desinfectante con olor a rosas. Dejó la mesa blanca Impecable, lustro las sillas, limpió el horno y la mesada, abrió la heladera y solo encontró comida vencida.. así que tomó todo en una bolsa y la puso con el montón de afuera. En la alacena solo había un envase de Ramen instantáneo. Varios potes vacíos y nada más. Se llevo la basura y dejo el bote de ramen ahí. Sacó todas las bolsas de basura que tenía, hasta ahora había limpiado

-Uno.. el recibidor..dos la sala..tres la cocina..cuatro los pasillos…¡Solo faltan las habitaciones y los toques finales! . Sakura se encaminó hacia las habitaciones, primero entro en la de Naruto.

Olía a podrido, y tenía mucha ropa sucia- Que Asco-Dijo. Se deshizo del olor y la ropa. Arregló sus shurikens y kunais poniéndolos en un estante que estaba al lado del clóset, ordenó sus Icha Icha alfabéticamente, puso las revistas que encontró de "Kunoichis con poca ropa" El y Jiraya estaban subscriptos. Arregló su cama y puso su gorrito de piyama en la lavadora con mucho suavizante. Siguió con la de Kakashi, que no estaba en mejores condiciones, solo que encontró revistas mucho más fuertes, y tuvo uno que otro derrame nasal. Arregló la cama y de repente, Sacando toda la ropa, se encontró con un ¡mini Kakashi! Era de felpa. Lo arropo en su cama. Fue a La Habitación del Uchiha, y vio que todo estaba en orden solo hasta que..- ¿QUEEE?- El también tenía una colección de Icha Icha, y era mucho más extensa que la de Naruto, casi le llega a Kakashi-sensei que las colecciona desde ..Hace mucho… No podía ser, se carcajeó, y las ordenó. Faltaba mudarse a su habitación eligió la que estaba al lado de Kakashi-sensei .

Era una habitación de color crema. Con la cama King size que había traído de su armario. Dos estantes una mesita de luz y un baño propio. Por suerte el baño de Sasuke estaba limpio. El de Naruto y el de Kakashi-Sensei eran un asco. Colocó sus ropas en los nuevos estantes afuera del armario, para que sean de más fácil acceso. (Incluyendo la lencería, los trajecitos y todo.) Luego Puso el caño un poco lejos del estante. Sólo por si venía Ino.

Luego de terminar de desempacar, fue a tirar toda la basura. Termino de planchar y lavar la ropa. Dejando un Suave sombrero de piyama para un rubio. Dejo la ropa en el armario de cada uno. Y fue a la tienda. Regresó, repuso la nevera, llenó la alacena, Cambió los marcos de las fotos, y mando Hacer 4 copias de una foto especial. Una la puso en la sala. Y las otras tres las puso en las habitaciones de sus amigos, ella ya tenía una. Era la foto del equipo siete. Sonrió para si misma, fue a la habitación de Sasuke y dejó el anillo en su mesa de luz. A cada uno le puso un chocolate sobre la almohada (El de Sasuke es amargo)(N/A: Como él xD).

Arregló la sala y puso el aromatizante de flores que le encantaba. Terminó, y sólo eran las.. ¡¿siete y media?! Fue corriendo a bañarse, quedando, en una remera blanca que decía "I LOVE PANDAS" en negro, con un dibujito de un panda, con una calza negra, se ató una cinta en el cabello, parecida a la que Ino le dio, pero en blanco. Fue a preparar la cena. Hasta que unos toqueteos en la entrada le dijeron que justo al terminar la comida ellos llegaron.

-SAKURA-CHAAN ¿ESTAS VIVA? ¿LA CASA NO TE COMIÓ?.

-Shh.. Espero que esté bien- Dijo la voz de su pervertido Sensei.

-Hmp.. estará bien..

-¡Ya voy, Bakas!

Sakura abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, viéndose muy linda.

-¡Pasen!- Dijo con tono de niña chiquita. Todos sonrieron. A todos se les callo la boca al piso al ver el recibidor. Estaba impecable, con los pisos lustrados y libre de ropa sucia, luego pasaron por la sala y Naruto empezó a chillar, llamando la atención de los dos, lo estaban viendo llorar sin entender, y fue corriendo hacia Sakura abrazándola muy fuerte. Los chicos lo miraron sin entender.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría!- Los dos la miraron con cara de "¡Dinos ya!" Sakura Señaló algo detrás de ellos. A Kakashi y a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos, había una pantalla plasma de 61 pulgadas, con un PS3 con mas 100 juegos al lado.

-Sakura! Esto está genial, por eso eres mi alumna favorita.-

-¡Vamos a Jugar Teme!-

-¿No quieren ver primero sus habitaciones?

Todos subieron y fueron hacia la habitación de Naruto. A todos se les desencajó la mandíbula. Estaba limpia, y la habían pintado, de color Naranja. Con la ya no pequeña cama, arreglada, y en el medio de ella, su gorrito de piyama- ¡Sakura-chan! Gracias, de verdad, dijo tomando el gorrito para acariciarlo, notando que lo habían lavado.-..De verdad gracias- Dijo sin toque de niñería en su voz. Sakura solo sonrió. De repente el kitsune dijo- Ordenaste mis Icha Icha Alfabéticamente?.-

-Si. Dijo Sakura. –Lo mismo hice con los otros dos.- Sasuke sudo frío. Estaba Jodido.

-¿Espera, dijiste dos?...- Todos miraron a Sasuke. Sasuke solo cayó y después ladeó su cabeza y dijo –Tengo dos o tres, así que ya cállense – Sakura se carcajeo, y dijo -Como si eso fuera a diferenciar que eres un pervertido.-

Luego de burlarse de Sasuke. Fueron a la habitación de Kakashi, encontrando todo muy lindo, con una cama un poco más grande, todos se fijaron en el peluche, y Kakashi miraba a Sakura como gritando "SÁLVAME".

-Lo encontré en una tienda.. y como es igualito a usted- dijo rascándose la nuca. Luego se encaminaron a la de Sasuke. Todo era normal hasta que vieron su estante, con más de 50 tomos de Icha Icha. Kakashi agrando su ojo. Y Naruto lo miró con envidia. No hicieron comentarios, hasta que de repente Sakura dijo, -esperen, les traje algo- dijo sonriendo. Luego volvió con las manos en la espalda y dijo- Ta daaa- Para sacar un DVD, se lo paso a Naruto que se lo pasó a Kakashi que se lo mostró a Sasuke. Naruto y Kakashi tenían baba, y Sasuke miraba indiferente el DVD. Era la película "Icha Icha Paradaise 3"

- ¡A comer!- Los tres se dieron cuenta de que no habían visto la cocina ,al bajar por la sala los tres chicos sonrieron al ver la foto ahí, ya la tenían en sus habitaciones.. Pero ahí era como si fuera una foto ¿Familiar?.

Al llegar a la cocina se les cayó baba a los tres. El olor era exquisito.

Sakura dijo –Siéntense- Sonrió y les dio la espalda sacando del horno tres platillos especiales para cada uno.

-Para Sasuke- Dijo poniéndole en frente un plato de arroz con curry con ensalada de tomates. –Para Naruto- Dijo poniéndo frente a él un plato de ramen casero.-Para Kakashi- Dijo poniéndole Oniguiris en la mesa.

-¿ Y para ti, Sakura-Chan?

-¡Unos rollitos primavera! Saben que me encanta la comida China.

Luego de cenar, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura se puso un Babydoll Negro con encaje, con moñitos blancos como adorno. Sakura quería preparar su atuendo para mañana, pero como no alcanzaba a tan alto del estante, decidió subir por el caño. Bajó lo que quería, y luego miró el caño con interés. –¿Por qué no?- Sonrió y subió por el caño y empezó a hacer piruetas de una forma sexy, era un buen ejercicio.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, se reunieron en frente a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

-Vamos a Darle las buenas noches, debe estar leyendo un libro o algo así.. ¿Qué más podría hacer?- Caminaron hacia su puerta y empezaron a abrirla sin hacer ruido alguno, solo asomaron sus cabezas. Y lo que vieron les puso feliz.. Pero ahí abajo.. En la habitación con una tenue luz blanca, Sakura se encontraba Bailando el Caño de una manera tan sexual y excitante que a todos se les hizo presente la euforia. Sakura de repente bajó y los vió mirando congelados el caño, sonrojados y desangrándose por sus narices. Sakura se miro y luego al caño, una y otra vez.. luego se sonrojó a más no poder y trato de hablar, pero solo salieron tartamudeos, y entonces el Sensei dijo.. –T-Te veni-a-a moss a des-earte bue-enas noches-

-Eh supongo que pueden pasar, todos miraron sus pantalones, que estaban MUY apretados y negaron muchas veces con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era hora de que todos vayan al baño, y no precisamente para una ducha fría.

**Todo es culpa de Ino Cerda y su estúpido Armario**

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Quería aclarar una que otra cosa, en este capí aparece muchas veces la frase "¿Qué le paso a Sakura?". No es el fin. Ni se acerca, quiero llegar a más de veinte capítulos :3. Los Chicos no eran tan malos después de todo xD. Pero, Naruto y Sasuke van a tener un escarmiento de Sakura (Venganza) *Chibi Alana Ríe maquiavélicamente* Muchas gracias a:**_

_**-**__**Bloddy cherry**__**: Naruto y Sasuke sufrirán, no te preocupes. No sé si lloraran sangre, pero sí que van a llorar. (: Gracias, fuiste la primera que me dejó un review *-*. TE AMO. (¿?.**_

_**-**__**Addicted-trancer**__**: Los que se comportaron como malditos fueron Naruto y Sasuke, pero lo de Kiba, Shino, Shika y Chouji fue un gran malentendido. Te traje el capi que pediste. Y como alguien me lo pidió lo alargué lo más que pude. C:**_

_**-**__**Casey-Uchiha**__**: ¿Te atrape? Me siento secuestradora, pero en buen sentido xD. Lo Repito, Naruto y Sasuke sufrirán.**_

_**-**__**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno**__**: JAJAJA. Si, de Sasuke era normal, pero lo de los otros no hablaban de ellas, dos días llorando por nada.**_

_**-**__**Akari hiroyuki**__**: ¿En serio te llamó la atención? *-*. Gracias muchas gracias (Estilo Elvis) jajajaja. Aquí está el capi.**_

_**-**__**DauwMalfoy**__**: Me alaga que digas que es raro, eso es como decir que mi fic es diferente, prácticamente me dijiste que mi fic es especial (¿?). No es muy impresionante todavía, pronto va a ser mas y mas divertido e intrigante. Palabra de Otaku.**_

_**Muchas, Muchas gracias a vos, si vos, la que está leyendo esto. Significa que leíste lo de arriba. Me hacen feliz con solo leer. Una pregunta ¿Cómo quieren que sea la personalidad de un personaje que voy a infiltrar? Es malvado. JAJAJA. Los amo ;).**_

_**Alana-Sama.-**_


End file.
